It is known within the art to lighten and highlight hair with a peroxygen compound such as hydrogen peroxide. An object of the present invention, is to provide conditioners which contain stable peroxygen compounds and thus can be used as hair lighteners and highlighters as well as conditioners.
Current products on the market for lightening hair come in two forms. The first is a spray leave-on peroxide solution. This product is used occasionally when the hair will be exposed to sunlight after application. Examples of such products include Super Sun-In.RTM., Super With Lemon Sun-In.RTM., and Gradual Sun-In For Men.RTM.. Super Sun-In.RTM. has about 1.9% hydrogen peroxide at a pH of about 4.0. Super With Lemon Sun-In.RTM. has about 3.7% hydrogen peroxide at a pH of about 4.0. Gradual Sun-In For Men.RTM. has about 3.7% hydrogen peroxide at a pH of about 3.
The second product for lightening hair is a system which has two components: a bleaching component such as hydrogen peroxide and another component which is a bleach oil. This system requires two containers and/or two bottles, one for each of the components. These products will lighten and highlight the hair, however, often the result is damage that leaves hair in a less than healthy state.
It is known to prepare an unstable composition by combining a bleach with a shampoo or conditioner and immediately thereafter applying the resulting composition to the hair. This is usually done in a hair salon and will result in the immediate lightening of the hair. By contrast, stable conditioner compositions which gradually lighten and highlight the hair and which can easily be used at home are provided by the present invention.
Other publications which relate to the bleaching of hair are as follows:
WO 93/14024 A1 (1993); PA1 JP 87/222585 (1987); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,043 (1987); PA1 GB 86103053 (1986); PA1 DE 84/3421358 (1984); and PA1 EP 437,075 A (1990). PA1 (i) a peroxygen compound; and PA1 (ii) a conditioner vehicle which is stable in acid, PA1 (i) a peroxygen compound PA1 (ii) and a conditioner vehicle which is stable in acid